Fear Play
by MajiTenshi11
Summary: The room was filled with heavy breathing, as two bodies were lost in their own world of passion. The bed creaked as a body thrusts into another. Deeper, harder, and faster as the owner of the said body was eager to make its partner cry out.


The room was filled with heavy breathing, as two bodies were lost in their own world of passion. The bed creaked as a body thrusts into another. Deeper, harder, and faster as the owner of the said body was eager to make its partner cry out.

"A-Aaahn! I-Idiot! Not... N-not so -Mnnn! Not so h-hard!" The other body called out. The body below, with his ass in the air was Matsukawa Issei. His knuckles where turning white at then tight grip he had on the sheets. His jaw clenched as he bit into a pillow.

The body, which thrusted with vigor inside the brunnette, growled and grabbed Issei's hair to pull him away from the pillow. Hanamaki Takahiro growled as he left angry red hickeys all over the brunette's neck.

"Matsun~" he said in a sing-song voice as he gave a hard thrust, hitting the prostate and causing his lover to give a loud high pitched moan.

" I told you, didn't I? I want to hear you lose your mind." He said with a husky voice as he nibbled on Matsun's ear and gave it a lick. Matsun shivered as he felt his hands and knees go numb for maintaining the position for so long.

"B-but A-aanh! It's embarrassing." Matsun whined as he nearly shouted as his prostate was once again hit.

Makki smirked and bit hard on the side of Matsun's neck. The said man howled out in pain and in pleasure as his prostate was mercilessly assaulted on. Makki looked at the person below him and couldn't help but lick his at the sight before him. He eyes shimmered with mischief as he suddenly pulled out of a gasping Matsun and manhandled him out side the terrace of their flat.

"M-Makki? Wh-what are you--!" Matsun let out a squeak as he was pushed down on the railings. The upper part of his body was facing down from a great height.

Cars illuminate the streets bellow, with their headlight and tailights but that didn't do anything to ease Matsun. Makki pushed in, all in one go, but Mat sun didn't seem to recognise the intrusion as he was too busy trying to calm himself.

"M-Makki...you can pull me back now." Makki didn't move and just ran a hand on Matsun's back.

"Makki-!" He gasped when he felt pressure on his back and was pushed down. He tensed and heard Makki moan out.

"You're squeezing me deliciously, Issei." He pulled back and rammed back in. The cowering man let out a silent scream at the assault, it felt so good. He tried to push himself away from the railing but Makki used all of his weight to keep him there.

"Hanamaki! This isn't funny any- AHN!" Matsun had to thank the gods that it was already so late at night that everyone else was asleep.

"Issei... Issei..." Makki called out like a chant, a prayer. He pulled back both of Matsun's arms behind him and held them down with a hand as the other shoved Matsun gradually lower. He couldn't help teasing his lover especially since every time he pushes down, Makki could feel his ass clenching on his cock and it felt SO good.

"Takahiro..." He heard a small voice call out. He looks at his lover and could feel him shivering. A small sniffle and this was Makki's signal to to stop. With one big pull, they both landed on the floor, in sitting position for Makki. His lover shivered and wiped his eyes and Makki sheepishly kissed his back.

"Sorry... Sorry, you were clenching so tight afraid of letting go that I-"

"It's fine... It's fine." Matsun turned and embraced Makki. His fear for heights never really left him since that time he almost fell off. Makki's actions were understandable, deep down inside he knew the thrill of their activity.

"Issei-"

"I get you. I get you. It was... Exciting." Makki saw a little blush in that teary-eyed faced, he gave it a kiss.

"Now... Continue? I was about to come- mmnn~." Makki thrusted his hips and did as his lover asked him to. Their movements started slow and then hastened as they both reach their climax. Someone gasped, someone yelled, someone convulsed, and someone was frozen. The didn't know who was who because all that mattered was that they were one with the universe, as poetic as it may seem. The fell into each other's embrace as they try to catch their breath.

After a few moments, they calmed down and gave each other a kiss.

"Round 5?" Makki asked. Matsun's eyes widened and tried to get away but. Makki's arm snaked around his waist and kept him close.

"No no no no! I had enough! not everyone is an energiser bunny in the sack like you-! aAAh! Takahiro!" One lifted and one thrust of hips and they back at it again.

"Still so tight. Love you Issei." He grinned.

"You won't here the end of this!" Matsun groaned. Makki snickered and simply had his way with him.

This was going to be one hell of LONG night.


End file.
